george_devalierfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Fernández Carriedo
Antonio Fernández Carriedo '(born February 1914 in Madrid, Spain) is the Spanish informant for the Italian resistance and one of the main protagonists in ''Bésame Mucho, ''and a supporting character in ''Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. His love interest is Lovino Vargas. Biography Early Life Antonio was born in Spain, Madrid. There are no informations on his family. He is often being described as a carefree and cheerful person. Up until the age of 20 he travelled through the world with his two best friends; saw a lot of countries, always flowed with the wind and never had a purpose. He had wanted to start university in England together with Francis and Gilbert before the war broke out. In 1937, Antonio witnessed the bombing of Guernica; this was a major life changing event in his life which caused him to want nothing more than to join any group opposing facism. Italy In spring 1939 he went to Italy to support the Resistenza and met Roma Vargas and his family. In an instant, he was drawn by Roma's eldest grandson Lovino. He agreed to serve as their informant but soon he realised that it was necessary to seperate himself from this little village and Lovino, so he left to establish an escape route to Spain. When he returned in spring 1942 he told Lovino about his feelings and kept on gathering information for the resistance. In the same year, he was wounded on his side during the attempted mission to destroy a german railway line. When Lovino rejected him, he fell into despair - though he never stopped desiring to be with him. Soon he realised that Lovino, in fact, did want him and so he did not stop to try getting closer to him, which in the end suceeded. As Antonio learned of confidental military matters day by day, the danger against him increased during winter 1943. He soon grew more anxious and wary. At that time, he and Roma begin to have growing tensions as they both struggle to keep Lovino safe. Through the information exchanges with the Turk Sadik Adnan, he learns of Hesse which is responsible for executions in Lovino's village. Antonio has been captured by the Gestapo and was severely tortured, causing him to have health and breath problems. Due to his torture he had to amputate his left arm in 1946. He and Lovino moved out together closer to town and Antonio was later being admired by the villagers as a national hero. Relationships '''Lovino Vargas Lovino is the young man with whom Antonio fell in love with the second he saw him. During Antonio's 3 year exile he never forgot Lovino and hoped desperately the boy had grown to feel the same for him. As stated by Antonio, he is the real reason he risks so much. He supported Lovino right from the start and encouraged him to believe in himself; treated him like an equal. Antonio dreams of peeling all layers from Lovino; to know him completely, and to stay with him forever. Antonio prevents Lovino getting into danger and this causes him to get caught by the Gestapo. Lovino takes it upon himself to care for Antonio after his torture. It has been revealed that he and Lovino move out together closer to town to guarantee Antonio the best doctors. 'Feliciano Vargas' He always acts friendly and happy around Feliciano. Antonio brings him presents whenever he visits and he likes to spend time with the Vargas family. He mentioned he adores Feliciano. He helped Feliciano, when he himself was in a very bad condition after his torture, by giving him contact informations to help rescue Ludwig. Their relationship after the war is familiar. 'Grandpa Roma' Antonio is Grandpa Roma's informant, which means he has to report to him. Antonio has huge respect for him due to his achievements as an Italian officer during the first world war. He is always friendly towards him and even jokes with him. Although there is always the underlying feeling in Antonio that Roma want's him to do his bidding, and together with this a growing tension between them comes up. Antonio feels frustrated and as though he is being treated unjust, that's why their relationship later gets a more hostile one, not least because Antonio can't accept that Roma treats Lovino like a child. After the war, it seems Antonio has put aside his anger towards Roma and they can have a normal, friendly conversation again. 'Francis Bonnefoy' Francis is one of Antonio's best friends, with whom he travelled around the world. He is important to him, that's why he tried to track him down during the war but to no avail. 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' Gilbert is one of Antonio's best friends, with whom he travelled around the world. He and Gilbert had a huge argument when Gilbert told him he wanted to join the German military and he wanted to stop him. 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' When they were younger, Antonio would send a model aeroplane to him since he knew how much Ludwig liked them. 'Sadik Adnan' Sadik (or often named 'the Turk' by Antonio) is Antonio's contact person to gather informations on confidental military matters. He knows that no one knows more than Sadik but Antonio does not trust him, he fears Sadik could betray him. Trivia *Antonio thinks Spain is the most beautiful place in the world during springtime *He seems to like romanticism *He is very dramatic *It is mentioned that he is a war hero alongside Roma Vargas **This leads to his current living status as 'unknown' Sources Picture: Kirigi-Risu Category:Characters